Parent Trap CCS style
by Shurah
Summary: This is the revised edition. Just read and you'll know.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or parent trap.

This is the revised edition of my earlier story with the same title, thank you all for your reviews and hope I can make another good story for all the readers. (=^_^=)

* * *

**Prologue**

Hi! I'm Tomoyo Daidouji Hiragizawa; let me ask you a question. Do you believe in fate? Or perhaps Serendipity? Well, believe it or not, I do, it happened to me as a matter of fact. At first I didn't because my beliefs were if you want to achieve something work for it, strive for it. You see there are things that are predetermined from the beginning and we all know who's responsible for that.

I became a believer when I met him, at first I thought it's just a coincidence, were simply at the same place at the same time but those coincidence were far to many up to the point were I had to confront him and ask "are you staking me?" he just laughed and I swear heat rushed up to my face that I —.

You're rambling again my sweet! Perhaps I should take over here before your rambling gets out of hand.

The man only received a playful slap on his arm from his wife.

Sorry for that, this is Eriol Hiragizawa and I apologize for my wife's rambling.

Someone is sleeping on the couch tonight! Tomoyo said in a sing song voice.

Hey... That's not fair! He pouted.

Ehem! To continue; I so did not stalk her, it's just that we're "accidentally" honest! But the point is whether you believe it or not there are things in this world that are meant to be. This is our story and could be yours too.

* * *

Shurah here! Gomenasai for not updating for a long time, so busy with work now so it might took me some time to update again, well thanks again for the reviews.

After reading this kindly click the review I'm really looking forward to your comments and suggestions but beware I won't tolerate any violent reactions saying I'm insane or whatnot coz I'm not.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ring … Ring…

I groaned, pick up the clock and automatically threw it in the nearby wall, satisfied that the pesky alarm clock is now in several pieces and there is nothing to disturb me from my sleep I went back to sleep; ok that was my 3rd clock this week.

6:45

7:00

7:30

I woke up, stretched and look at the my spare alarm clock hmm… it's 7:30, I stopped and did a double take only to find out that I'm going to be late. (AN: didn't think she had a spare, no?)

"Ahh… I'm going to be late!"

Panicked when the situation finally registered in my still groggy brain, I hurriedly showered, got dress, bid my mom good morning and goodbye, slip on my shoes and ran out.

A girl with honey colored hair and green eyes smiled took a deep breath a started counting.

5

4

3

2

1

**BAM!**

The classroom door opened, her classmates weren't bothered as if it were some kind of a regular occurrence, well, it is a regular occurrence.

Alas, Tomoyo Daidouji is nearly late again!

"Ohayou Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura smiled to her best friend as Tomoyo sat beside her.

"Ohayou, Sakura-chan!" Replied the still out of breath Tomoyo.

"You're nearly late again, another broken clock I presume?"

"Yeah, well I hope the spare clock won't experience the same fate."

"No need to hope, trust me it will if you keep on ignoring its wake up call."

Tomoyo only sighed and waited for their teacher to grace them with his presence. After moments of waiting the door finally opened and in came their teacher.

"Good morning class!"

"Good morning sensei!"

"Okay, before we start the homeroom I would like you to meet your new classmate, he's from England and I hope you will all be kind to him and help him adjust. You may come in now."

He called out as the door opened a second time and in comes a boy with dark blue hair, blues eyes behind spectacles. He's neatly dressed although he wore glasses he's not the nerdy type. He bowed and started introducing himself to everyone.

"Hello everyone, I'm Eriol Hiragizawa, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The boy, Eriol as he is called look at the whole class before going to the seat designated by the teacher which happened to be behind Tomoyo. The class started without a hitch except for a student to was caught sleeping in the class resulting him acquiring a detention, as side from that, nothing much. It also ended well and in came every student's favorite subject… LUNCH!

Tomoyo sat alone in her table; Sakura spend her lunch with her boyfriend Syaoran, they asked her to join them but knowing Tomoyo, she wouldn't dare interrupt the love's time together so she decided to eat alone.

"Is this seat taken?" A voice suddenly asked, Tomoyo look up to see Eriol in front of her.

"No it's not, have a seat."

"Thanks, I'm Eriol." He said while extending his hand.

"Yeah I know the transfer student." She replied shaking his hand.

"I know this is sudden but can you show me around, I really want to familiarize the school as soon as possible."

"Sure, no problem."

There just like that, they became friends and later on found out that Eriol and Syaoran are cousins. After that followed their days together their transition from friends to lovers but all good this must come to end when Eriol decided to go to England to further his studies. It's hard to maintain a long distance relationship but they endured.

So on the day of their graduation from college Eriol came back and proposed to Tomoyo and after a year of engagement they got married and have their twins a boy and a girl, much to the happiness of the couple.

As the twins turned 3 they decided to divorce their reason has got something to do with being too busy with their own careers, they argued on whose fault that the twins were growing up without a parent supervising them (AN: kinda shallow if you ask me). In the end they went on their separate ways Toushiro the older of the twins went to Tomoyo while Misaki is left with Eriol.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** characters and the similar story is not mine, all belongs to their respective owners.

**Review:**

__

As the twins turned 3 they decided to divorce their reason has got something to do with being too busy with their own careers, they argued on whose fault that the twins were growing up without a parent supervising them (AN: kinda shallow if you ask me). In the end they went on their separate ways Toushiro the older of the twins went to Tomoyo while Misaki is left with Eriol.

_blah _- thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Years passed and the twins grew up, throughout those years many has happened with their careers, family and friends but sad to say none on their love lives, sure they have dated but none of them work, it seems that even many years went by they still love each other.

Tomoyo became a renowned fashion designer fulfilling her dreams and the same time inheriting her mother's toy company, many have tried to woo her but none of them were successful for her, being a mother and a career woman is her everything. Eriol on the other hand became a business tycoon making it big in England as well as making it on the cover of magazines and hailed as the most sought after bachelor despite the fact that he's a single father but to him his daughter is his main priority so no more love life as of the moment.

The twins grew up differently from each other. Toushiro grew up to be a gentleman, well mannered but that didn't stop him from being an eye candy for the girls of his age as well as gathering attention from women of different age. He has Eriols looks dark purple hair from his mother and blue eyes from his father. With excellent grades as well as in sports. On the other hand Misaki, this spunky young lady unlike his brother grew up to pretty much out going boyish as they say, prefers shirts and pants over dresses, her like his brother excels in many things as well as her looks dark blue hair and purple eyes from her mother.

Its summer, schools out vacation is in and the twins birthday is near, so Misaki excitedly rush to her fathers office after school is over at that time Eriol is talking on the phone with one of his clients, Misaki being a good girl waited for her fathers conversation to end sat on the sofa inside the office.

"Okay let's settle the contract signing sometime next month, of course, then it's nice doing business with you Mr. Collins" Eriol hung and turned to his daughter, he laugh and pat his lap as Misaki smiled and quickly sat on his fathers lap.

"DadIknowwhatIwantformybirthday!" Misaki excitedly said.

"Whoa slow down daddy can't understand what his princess wants, now take a deep breath and tell it to me slowly." He said while patting her head.

Misaki took a deep breath the slowly repeated what she had said this time a little shy.

"Well I um…" she mumbled something incoherent to his father's ears.

Eriol sighed this are one of those times when his daughter want something badly she would get loud then when asked to repeat what she said would automatically switch to shy mode.

"Misa-chan this time speak slowly AND clearly"

"You know that it's summer right?" Eriol nods. "And my birthday is near right?" again he nods. "Well, I want to go to America for the camp which starts this summer, can I?"

"_Oh so that's what little Misa-chan wants"_ of course he would let her; who wouldn't resist when Misaki gave those sparkling tearful puppy dog eyes.

"Why don't you go and pack and I'll arrange your ticket, you still have your passport?" Misaki nods then beams, getting off his father's lap after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks dad you're the best!" she yelled while going through the door.

Miles away from England came the same situation.

Toushiro wave goodbye to his friends as he get inside the car, they're on the way home when his phone rang and pics up after it rang twice.

"Hi Mother!" as he answer the phone.

"Hi sweetheart, how's school?" Tomoyo asks while sitting on the garden's gazebo having tea.

"It's alright umm.. Mother I have something to ask you" he tentatively said. "But it'll have to wait until I got home so I'll see you in a bit" he said as he hung up.

"Sure I'll wait for you, take care on your wait home" she too hung up.

After 10 minutes of waiting Toushiro finally arrived and without changing first he runs toward their garden, where he was greeted by the scent of roses that his mother adores, spotting his mother waving from the gazebo he run towards her giving her a peck on the cheek and sat in front of her as their butler Taka-san pours him some tea.

"Thanks Taka-san" he said before sipping his tea.

"You're most welcome, young master" replied Taka-san.

"Have a good day at school? And what is it that you want to tell me?" she asked putting down her teacup.

"School is fine... I guess, well— I want to go to a camp in America as my birthday present, remember you asked me what I want for my birthday"

Tomoyo pondered for a moment then "of course, then why don't you pack and I'll have your ticket prepared" she said smiling.

"Thank you mother you're the best" he said giving her mother a hug before running to his room to prepare.

**DEPARTURE**

Both parents instructed their child to behave at the camp, to call them when they get there and if they decided to come home even when the camp isn't over they would personally fetch them.

Neither of them knowing that the wheels of fate had already begun spinning.


End file.
